ironclad_prophetfandomcom-20200215-history
Mortimer Rhinehard
Aussehen Dr. Mortimer Rhinehard wirkt auf den ersten Blick deutlich älter als er tatsächlich ist. Die Haut gegerbt und faltig, das einst braune Haar ausgeblichen. Spätfolgen seiner Expeditionen in das trocken-heiße Klima Arabiens. Darüber hinaus zieht sich über seine linke Schläfe eine markante Narbe, welche den Eindruck einer gewissen Fragilität seines Körpers verstärkt. Ein Blick in Mortimers stahlblaue Augen erzeugt hingegen einen starken Kontrast zu diesem Eindruck. So scheinen diese noch immer von dem Feuer jugendlicher Neugier und der Entschlossenheit eines getriebenen Geistes erfüllt. Mortimer trägt meist leichte helle Kleidung und einen breitkrempigen Hut um sich vor Sonne und Regen zu schützen. An seinem Gürtel ist in der Regel archäologisches Werkzeug befestigt. Auch ein abgegriffenes Notizbuch hat Mortimer stets griffbereit und es ist nicht ungewöhnlich ihn in Gedanken verloren mit einem Bleistift herumkritzeln zu sehen. Persönlichkeit und Motivation Wesenszüge Mortimers Persönlichkeit eindeutig zu taxieren, kann für Personen die ihn neu kennenlernen eine große Herausforderung sein. Während er in den meisten Situationen in sich gefasst, ja zuweilen gar anteilnahmslos wirken kann, ist es möglich, dass dies sich von einem auf den anderen Moment ändert. Dies trifft vor allem zu, wenn Mortimer Interesse an einem Artefakt, einer Theorie oder einem anderen Menschen entwickelt. Dann kann es passieren, dass dieser sich dem Objekt oder der Person mit einer Euphorie zuwendet, die an manisches Verhalten grenzt. Dieses Verhalten kann schnell ins Gegenteil umschlagen, wird ihm der Gegenstand seiner Begierde entzogen. Für Außenstehende können solche schnellen Wechsel in Mortimers Wesenszügen schnell exzentrisch oder kautzig wirken. Dahinter steht jedoch sein rastloser Geist, der danach lechzt sich an etwas Materiellem festzuklammern, um sich von den ihn zermarternden Fragen nach der Natur des Universums lösen zu können. Glaube und Weltsicht Mortimer Rhinehard ist überzeugt, dass es endgültige Wahrheiten im Universum gibt, die grundsätzlich dem menschlichen Verstand zugänglich sind. Die ultimative Wahrheit ist für ihn letztlich die Frage danach welche höhere Macht das Universum in Schwingung versetzt. Dass er bei dem Versuch diese göttliche Kraft zu erkennen auf die wissenschaftliche Methode und nicht auf theologische Schriftenexegese setzt, macht ihn allerdings weder zum Atheisten, noch zum Agnostiker. Vielmehr hofft Mortimer am Ende zu verstehen, was Gott wirklich ausmacht. Mortimer ist kein besonders politischer Mensch. Er sieht das britische Empire als eine Hochkultur der Neuzeit an und empfindet dessen politisches System als einen starken Ausgleich zwischen Fortschritt und Tradition. Auch dem britischen Kolonialreich steht er meist unkritisch gegenüber. Eine isolierte Ausnahme stellt das Völkerbundmandat über Arabien dar, welches er als Verrat an den treuen arabischen Verbündeten des großen Krieges erlebt. Doch auch über dieses Thema wird Mortimer kaum seine Stimme erheben, da ihm die meisten politischen Debatten zu profan sind. Persönlicher Antrieb Ohne es zu wissen, hat bereits Mortimers erste Reise in das alte Reich der Pharaonen sein Schicksal nachhaltig besiegelt. Damals wurden erste Zweifel in ihm wach, welche über die Jahre nur stärker wurden. Was wenn der Gott seines Vaters nicht der richtige war, was wenn eine andere Religion recht hatte, was wenn es gar keinen Gott gab. Seit Mortimers damaliger Panikattacke im elterlichen Pfarrhaus wollen die Stimmen des Zweifels in seinem Kopf nicht mehr verstimmen. Sie wecken ihn morgens auf und sie sind meist auch das Letzte an was er vor dem Einschlafen denkt. Weltliche Freuden wie Alkohol und Sex können die Stimmen zeitweilig zum verstimmen bringen, doch dieser Effekt war nie von Dauer. Also bleibt Mortimer nur eins: Er muss eine Antwort auf die Frage nach dem Göttlichen suchen, um vielleicht eines Tages seinen Frieden zu finden. Dabei hofft er, dass sein Vater am Ende recht behält. Größte Furcht Mortimers großte Angst ist es in einem dunklen Universum zu existieren, wie es von vielen seiner Kollegen insbesondere in den Naturwissenschaften propagiert wird. Er fürchtet sich davor, dass Nietzsche Recht hat und Gott wahrlich tot ist. Geisteskrankheiten Mortimer litt zum Beginn seiner Expedtion nach Mittelamerika an keinerlei klinisch relevanten Geisteskrankheiten. Biographie Zwischen Kirche und Ruinen - Kindheit in Cornwall (1884 - 1902) Mortimer Rhinehard wurde am 13.06.1884 in seinem elterlichen Haus in Tintagel geboren. Mortimer wächst in dem kleinen Ort in einem gutbürgerlichen Elternhaus auf. Der Vater [[Percival Rhinehard]] ist hochangesehener angelikanischer Priester und die Mutter Mary Rhinehard (neé Penrose) im Wesentlichen mit der Aufzucht ihrer drei Söhne und zwei Töchter betraut ("Wir können die Bevölkerung des Empires ja nicht diesen dreckigen katholischen Iren überlassen" in den Worten seines Vaters). Mortimer ist das zweitjüngste Kind. Die meisten Familien in Tintangel schauten während seiner Kindheit zu seiner Mutter auf, weil die Kinder des Priesters so gut diszipliniert schienen. Dies war in Teilen sicherlich der strengen Erziehung zu verdanken. Zu gleichen Teilen zeichneten sich die meisten der Kinder (mit Ausnahme des rebellischen [[Victor Rhinehard]]) allerdings auch durch ein eher ruhiges in sich gekehrtes Temperament aus. Mary Rhinehard erklärte dies meist mit den preußischen Wurzeln des Vaters, dessen Vater [[Hans Rheinhardt]] einst in den Wirren des Vormärz als republikanischer Aufrührer aus Preußen nach England geflohen war, wo er Mortimers Großmutter kennengelernt hatte. Mortimer Rhinehard war fasziniert von seinen deutschen Wurzeln und besuchte als Schulkind wann immer er die Zeit hatte seinen Großvater, welcher ihm Geschichten aus seiner eigenen Jugend erzählte. Der Großvater war dabei für Mortimer meist ein spannender Gegenpol zu den eher verschlossenen Eltern. Mit einem Funkeln in den Augen berichtete er gerne ausschweifend von einer politisierten Jugend, Barikadenkämpfen und seiner Flucht über den Kanal. Aber was Mortimer wirklich in den Bahn zog, war wenn sein Großvater (meist in Schnapslaune) von den Annalen der Familie Rheinhardt erzählte. Diese Geschichten waren ausgeschmückt von dem familiären Zweiklang aus Rebellion und dem fast ketzerischen Streben nach Wissen. Es war auch sein Großvater der Mortimer erste Grundzüge der deutschen Sprache beibrachte, um ihm die Mundart seiner Ahnen näher zu bringen. Wenn Hans Rheinhard arg tief ins Glas geschaut hatte, wurden seine Geschichten abenteuerlicher. Dann ging es plötzlich um den Namensstifter [[Balthasar Rheinhardt]]. Selbst ein Priester wie der Vater, hatte er einst angeblich einen Pakt mit dem Teufel geschlossen, welcher ihm garantiert habe, dass ein Teil seiner Seele in all seinen Nachkommen weiterleben sollte. Besiegelt wurde dieser Pakt nach den Worten des Großvaters damit, dass alle männliche Nachkommen dem [[Yog Sothoth|verbotenen Wissen]] dienen und es mehren sollten. Als Mortimer diese Geschichte eines Tages interessiert an seinen Vater weitergab, züchtigte dieser ihn als Strafe dafür, dass er sich solche Flausen hatte in den Kopf setzen lassen. Die Besuche bei dem Großvater wurden Mortimer für die nächsten Wochen verboten. Doch als dieser wenige Tage auf Grund von Komplikationen einer [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Syphilis alten Krankheit] schwer fiebrig im Bett daniederlag, wurde dieser väterliche Bahn aufgehoben, damit der Junge seinen geliebten Großvater noch ein letztes Mal besuchen durfte. So war Mortimer dabei als sein Großvater auf dem Sterbebett daniederlag und während dieser den Vater fixierte, drückte er Mortimer heimlich einen Gegenstand in die Hand. Es handelte sich dabei um einen schwarzen beweglichen [[Würfel]] dessen Glyphen Mortimer auch später als Archäologe nicht entschlüsseln konnte. Seinem Lieblingsenkel vermachte Hans Rheinhard eine Reihe alter deutscher Folianten (die sogenannte [[Schwarze Chronik]] verfasst von [[Hubertus Rheinhardt]]), wohl in der Hoffnung, dass Mortimer sich weiter mit der deutschen Sprache beschäftigen würde. Sein Vater stand dem Inhalt der schwarzen Folianten skeptisch gegenüber, schätzte aber den Eifer mit dem sich der Sohn dem Studium einer bedeutsamen Fremdsprache widmete, weshalb er dessen Selbststudium duldete. Um den schädlichen Einfluss möglicher ketzerischer Ansichten der Urahnen abzumildern, handelte der Vater mit Mortimer aus, dass dieser für jede Zeile die er in den Chroniken lass auch eine Zeile in der Bibel zu lesen hatte. Mortimer hielt sich an diese Vereinbarung. Während Mortimer die Regeln für ein frommes Leben aus der Bibel und den Predigen seines Vaters erlernte, waren es die Einflüsterungen seiner Ahnen in der Schwarzen Chronik, welche die Interesse an den alten Ruinen seiner Heimat schürten. Die Chronik enthielt zahlreiche Berichte über die unbegreiflichen vergessenen Schätze und Artefakte, die in den verlassen Burgen der deutschen Ländereien verborgen lagen. Inspiriert von den detailierten Schilderungen aus der Chronik und den lokalen Legenden mit Bezug zu der Arthus Saga unternahm Mortimer mehr als einen Ausflug in das nahegelegene [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tintagel_Castle Tintagel Castle]. Auch wenn seine dortigen "Expeditionen" von wenig Erfolg gekrönnt waren, faste er in den alten Gemäuern einen folgenreichen Entschluss: Nach Ende seiner Schulzeit wollte er sich in die große Stadt aufmachen, um dort Archäologie zu studieren. Sandiges London - Studium an der UCL (1902 - 1908) Die Schule verließ Mortimer sehr zum Stolz seiner Eltern mit Bestnoten und machte sich mit einer Empfehlung des Schulleiters auf in London zu studieren. Dort lehrte zu dieser Zeit der renommierte Archäologe [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Flinders_Petrie Sir William Matthew Flinders Petrie] am University College of London. Mortimer hatte bereits viel in den Zeitungen über den Professor und seine berühmten Funde aus Ägypten gelesen, weshalb er die Universität um eine Aufnahme seiner Studien ersuchte. Er erhielt auch alsbald eine Zusage. Während er sich in den ersten Semestern mit kleineren Lektoratsaufträgen und den Geldsendungen seiner Eltern über Wasser hielt, wurde in der Mitte seines Studiums sein großes Idol auf den ehrgeizigen Studenten aufmerksam. Der Arbeitseifer des Studenten veranlasste Sir Petrie dazu Mortimer als studentischen Assistenten an seinem Lehrstuhl anzustellen. Zu einem ähnlichen Zeitpunkt begann Mortimer eine Laison mit der schottischen Antropologin Lady [[Grace Alexandra Douglas]]. Diese erste Beziehung war geprägt von hitziger Leidenschaft und vermochte es sogar Mortimer zu Weilen seine Studien vergessen lassen, was beinahe dazu geführt hätte, dass er seine mühsam verdiente Stelle an seinem Institut wieder verloren hätte. Während die Leidenschaft der Beiden zu Beginn heiß loderte, waren sie in ihrem Temperament jedoch zu unterschiedlich um eine langfristige Beziehung aufzubauen. So zerbrach die Beziehung der Beiden nach wenigen Monaten wieder. Die beiden blieben sich jedoch in Freundschaft verbunden und ihre Leidenschaft sollte mehr als einmal im Laufe ihres Lebens wieder auflodern, ohne jedoch jemals verbindlicher zu werden. Als Mortimer gegen Ende seines Studiums die Gelegenheit erhielt sich als studentischer Assistent einer Feldexpedition nach Theben anzuschließen, zögerte er nicht lange. Während sein Vertrag eigentlich nur auf ein halbes Jahr ausgelegt war, wurden es am Ende fast zwei Jahre die Mortimer in der ägyptischen Stadt zubrachte. Er entschloss sich schlussendlich dazu hier seine Abschlussarbeit zu verfassen. Er verfasste Sie über den "Dualismus von Bastet und Ra - Das alte Ägypten zwischen regionalen Schutzpatronen und monotheistischen Ansätzen". Die Arbeit wurde vom University College of London als herausragende wissenschaftliche Arbeit ausgezeichnet, woraufhin Mortimer von Prof. Petrie eine wissenschaftliche Assistentenstelle angeboten bekam. Ein Angebot, welches er kaum ablehnen konnte. Von Moses zu Echnaton - Promotion im heiligen Land (1908 - 1913) Noch bevor Mortimer sich ein Promotionsthema suchte, beschloss er zunächst nach langer Abwesenheit, seine Familie im ländlichen Cornwall zu besuchen. Im Gespräch mit seinem Vater stellte Mortimer erschrocken fest, wie unsicher ihn die lange Auseinandersetzung mit den alten ägyptischen Göttern bezüglich seiner eigenen Religiösität gemacht hatte. Während sein Vater wohlwollend über Mortimers interessante Arbeit über die heidnischen Götzen sprach, begann Mortimer darüber zu grübeln, ob seine Religion eines Tages ähnlich bedacht werden würde. Der Gedanke, den er bisher immer weggedrückt hatte, begann sich am Küchentisch auszudehnen, bis er Mortimer die Luft abschnürrte. Mortimer erlebte eine Sinnkrise, die in einer handfesten Panikattacke mündete. Wieder zurück in London stürzte er sich über Monate in Alkohol und sexuelle Abenteuer mit Angestellten des Institutes und sogar mit Studentinnen. Er begann Nietzsche zu lesen, doch die Vorstellung einer Welt ganz ohne göttliche Kraft hinterließ nur eine große Leere und Verzweiflung in Mortimer. Erst ein Besuch von Grace konnte Mortimer wieder auf den Boden zurück bringen. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Liebschaften dieser Zeit, war einzig sie ihm intellektuell ebenbürtig. Ihr gelang es schlussendlich auch, Mortimer davon zu überzeugen seine Beschäftigung mit dem Religiösen in ein handfestes Forschungsprojekt zu überführen. In der Rückschau betrachte es Mortimer manchmal als eine komödiale Form von Karma, dass die Frau die ihn beinah seine Stelle als wissenschaftlicher Assistent gekostet hatte, die selbe Person war, die ihn vor dem Verlust seiner Promotionsstelle bewahrt hatte. Die Wege von Grace und Mortimer trennten sich bald wieder, als sie sich aufmachte um ihre eigenen Studien zu Völkerwanderungen in Südostasien voranzubringen. Nach eingehenden Studien der heiligen Schriften des Christentums, des Islams und des Judentums im ersten Jahr seiner Promotionszeit, konnte sich Mortimer im zweiten Jahr einer Expedition nach Jerusalem anschließen, was damals noch Osmanischen Reich lag. Dort besuchte Mortimer heilige Stätten und führte Ausgrabungen an Tempelanlagen durch um den Entstehungspunkt des Monotheismus zu ergründen. Mortimers Hoffnung war es, dass er das Göttliche finden würde, wenn er nur zum Ursprung des menschlichen Glaubens an Gott durchdringen würde. Als er seine ersten Notizen und Überlegungen zurück in London seinem Doktorvater vorlegte, sprach dieser ihn auf eine aktuelle fachliche Kontroverse zur Bedeutung des religiösen Wirken des Pharaonen Echnaton hin. Dieser stand im Verdacht eine frühe Form des Monotheismus im alten Ägypten für kurze Zeit zur Staatsreligion erhoben zu haben. William Petrie wies Mortimer daraufhin, dass eine Anknüpfung an diese aktuelle wissenschaftliche Debatte dessen Promotion wahrscheinlich noch mehr Gewicht in der Fachwelt geben würden. Sein Doktorvater konnte zwar selbst nicht einfach so die Mittel für eine neuerliche Expedition locker machen, er wieß Mortimer jedoch auf eine alternative Finanzierungsquelle hin. So vergab die [[Penhew-Foundation|Penhew-Stiftung]] gut dotierte Stipendien an Ägyptologen, zur Unterstützung von Forschungsarbeiten im Tal der König. Tatsächlich konnte Mortimer sich erfolgreich für ein solches Stipendium bewerben und reiste gefördert durch die Stiftung ein weiteres Mal nach Ägypten. In diesem Rahmen machte er auch die Bekanntschaft des in Fachkreisen hochgeachteten Ägyptologen Viscount Pevensey, [[Sir Aubrey Penhew]], dem adligen und vermögenden Stifter der Förderung. Sir Aubrey zeigte großes Interesse an Mortimer und seinen Forschungsplänen, konnte dem jungen Archäologen einige wichtige Hinweise zu seinen geplanten Ausgrabungen geben und deutete sogar an, dass er sich nach Abschluss von Mortimers Promotion durchaus einige gemeinsame Forschungsvorhaben vorstellen könne. Mortimers Ausgrabungen in der Nähe von Luxor förderten tatsächlich einige bedeutende Artefakte des Aton-Glaubens zu Tage. Diese Artefakte ermöglichten es Mortimer die Evolution der Gottheit aus dem älteren Gott Ra tiefer zu ergründen, mit welchem er sich bereits ausgiebig in seiner Abschlussarbeit beschäftigt hatte. Mit Hilfe dieser neuen Erkenntnissen konnte Mortimer seine Promotionsarbeit (Wie Ra auf dem Ölberg einzog - Dialektik der Entwicklung des Monotheismus illustriert an Funden aus Ägypten und Arabien) hinreichend strukturieren und zu einem wissenschaftlichen Ende zu bringen. Seine Frage an die endgültige Wahrheit hinter dem menschlichen Glauben hatte Mortimer jedoch nicht final beantwortet, vielmehr war durch die direkten Rückbezüge zu den "heidnischen" ägyptischen Religionen alles noch komplizierter geworden. Wüstenkrieger - Übersetzer an der arabischen Front (1914 - 1918) Doch bevor Mortimer sich noch tiefer in seine Forschungsinteressen stürzen konnte, brach der Weltenbrand über Europa herein. Mit dem Beginn des großen Krieges stellte auch Mortimer seine Fähigkeiten in den Dienst der Krone. Da er im Laufe seiner zahlreichen Expeditionen gute Kentnisse in der arabischen Sprache gesammelt hatte und über Kontakte nach Ägypten und in das Osmanische Reich verfügte, wurde er von dem High Command an der arabischen Front eingesetzt. Hier wurde er zwar an der Waffe ausgebildet, diente jedoch in erster Linie als Übersetzer und Vermittler zwischen der Entente und arabischen Rebellen. Er half die Sabotageakte und den Partisanenkrieg in der Südprovinz des osmanischen Reiches während der Arabischen Revolte zu organisieren. Die Narbe an seiner Schläfe zeugt von diesem Kapitel seines Lebens. Sie ist das Überbleibsel des Schrapnels einer Mörsergranate, welche das Lager der Rebellen 1918 bei einem nächtlichen Angriff von Regierungstruppen traff. Das Mortimer damals mit seinem Leben davon kam, zeugt von großem Glück. Vielen der arabischen Rebellen erging es schlimmer und Mortimer wird wohl nie die zerfetzten Körper vergessen, deren Blut im heißen Wüstensand versickerte. Düstere Omen - Eine Reihe seltsamer Ereignisse in New York (1919 - 1920) Unmittelbar nach Ende des Großen Krieges nahm Mortimer eine Position am britischen Museum an, vermittelt durch die Kontakte seines Förderers Sir Aubrey Penhew. Für das British Museum nahm er an einer weltweiten Konferenz der Orientforscher in New York teil. Auf Geheiß der britischen Regierung bereitete er dort mit französischen Kollegen die Einrichtung eines Forschungsinstitutes in dem arabischen Gebiet vor, welches beide Nationen ihrem Kolonialreich einverleiben wollten. Letzteres wurde 1920 unter dem Schutz des Völkerbundes im Vertrag von Sèvres geregelt. Während seines Aufenthaltes in New York wohnte Mortimer der Abschiedsfeier der [[Carlyle Expedition]] gemeinsam mit seinem Freund [[Jackson Elias]] bei. Die Feier fand in dem Colombia Hotel statt, dort kreuzten sich Mortimers Wege auch zum ersten Mal mit dem Hotelbesitzer [[Meyer Lansky]]. Die Feier entpuppte sich als Desaster. Während einer Show der Messerwerferin [[Zelda Parks]] warf diese ohne Erkennbaren Grund ein Wurfmesser in das Publikum und verletzte dabei [[Hypatia Masters]] leicht am Arm. Im folgenden Chaos beobachtete Mortimer, wie ein Mann in Kellneruniform sehr eilig den Raum verlies, während das restliche Personal entweder den Verletzten zur Hilfe kam oder gemeinsam mit Meyer Lansky auf die Bühne gestürzt war um Zelda Parks von weiteren Aktionen abzuhalten. Mortimer wies sein Freund Jackson auf das fluchtartige Verhalten hin und beide folgten dem Kellner. Diesen konnten sie jedoch nur noch tot auf einem Treppenaufsatz aufinden. Sein Mörder war indessen aus dem Fenster geflohen und nicht mehr zu fassen. Das seltsamste an den Ereignissen war jedoch die Mordwaffe: Es handelte sich um ein seltsam gebogenes Wurfmesser, welche Jackson kenianischen Stämmen zuordnete. Im Nachgang der Ereignisse setzte sich Mortimer zunächst stark dafür ein, die Polizei zu kontaktieren. Dies stieß allerdings auf ablehendes Verhalten durch Meyer Lansky und seinen Mitarbeiter "[[Auriça Njetzmeç |Neal]]" (Nachname unklar). Mister Lansky versicherte Mortimer mit starkem Nachdruck, dass solche Dinge in New York anders geregelt würden. Während allein Lanskys einschüchternde Präsenz Mortimer davon überzeugte selbst nichts zu unternehmen, regte sich in ihm jedoch zunehmend der Verdacht, dass im Columbia Hotel wenig mit rechten Dingen zuging. Noch seltsamer war jedoch, dass die verstörte Zelda Parks immer wieder beteuerte ihre Handlungen an diesem Abend nicht selbst unter Kontrolle gehabt zu haben. Letztlich erwies sich die Abschiedsparty als schlechtes Omen für die Carlyle Expedition, wie Mortimer später in der Zeitung lesen sollte. Nach Zwischenstopps in London und Ägypten verschwand sie in der Nähe von Nairobi im Rift Valley. Während Mortimer das Schlimmste vermutete, bedauerte umso mehr, dass er an jenem mysteriösen Abend in New York nicht mehr über das eigentliche Ziel der geheimnisvollen Expedition hatte herausfinden können. Vergessene Götter - Feldforschung in Syrien und dem Irak (1920 - 1922) Nach diesen seltsamen Ereignissen machte sich Mortimer auf nach Syrien. Mortimers Reise in die neugewonnene französische Kolonie diente offiziell dazu seinen dortigen französischen Kollegen dabei zu helfen ihre Operation aufzubauen. Gleichzeitig hatte er sich für den Ausbau seiner eigenen Forschungsaktivitäten den Plan gesetzt, verschiedene frühe religiöse Kulte auf Gemeinsamkeiten hin zu überprüfen. Wenn er erst einmal Muster in diesen "reinen" Formen menschlichen Glaubens gefunden hätte, würde ihn dies vielleicht näher an die Essenz des wahrhaft Göttlichen bringen. So jedenfalls sein Kalkül. Aus Mortimers Sich war dabei die geplante wissenschaftliche Erschließung von Syrien und dem Irak ein Glücksfall. Wo sonst als im Zweistromland mit seiner reichen Geschichte an frühen Hochkulturen war es möglich so viele verschiedene Frühkulte zu studieren. So positiv sich Mortimer die Reise vorgestellt hatte, desto schwerer hatte er zu Beginn mit sprachlichen Komplikationen zu kämpfen. So hatte Mortimer zwar in der Schule Französisch gelernt und diese Sprache auch beruflich weiter vertieft, einige seiner Kollegen sprachen jedoch eigentümliche Dialekte. Nur einer von Ihnen sprach überhaupt Englisch. Bei diesem Kollegen handelt es sich um den Feldgeologen [[Dr. Pascal Dumont]]. Der Franzosse von der Coté d'Azur half Mortimer sein Französisch zu verbessern, so dass er alsbald auch an den Gesprächen im Camp teilhaben konnte. Es blieb das Geheimnis der Beiden, dass sie bei ihren zahlreichen nächtlichen Treffen mehr taten als sich nur über die französische Sprache und wissenschaftliche Erkentnisse auszutauschen. Mortimers erste eigene Ausgrabungen in Syrien, brachten ihn zunächst nach Palmyra, wo die Fährte des Sonnengottes Malkabel aufnahm. In Palmyra erfuhr Mortimer dann auch von einem archäologischen Camp im Nordirak, wo ein französisch-britisches Forscherteam plante, die Grundmauern eines antiken Zikkurats genauer zu ergründen. Mortimer beschloss schlussendlich sich dort selbst einmal einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Seine Zeit im Irak war stark begrenzt, da die Mittel für seine Mission inzwischen ausgelaufen waren. Der Ertrag war jedoch für Mortimer groß. So entwickelte Mortimer die These, dass die Stufenpyramide, wie sie gleichzeitig in Ägypten und Mesopotamien entwickelt worden war, ein verbindendes Element zahlreicher vorchristlicher Religionen sein musste. Diese Erkenntnis hatte nachhaltige Wirkung auf Mortimers Wahrnehmung der ihn umgebenden Welt. So begann er auch in der christlicher Mythologie die Pyramide als Symbol des Göttlichen wieder zu entdecken. Von der heiligen Dreifaltigkeit bis hin zum Auge Gottes und dem Winkelmaß der Freimaurer war sie überall in der westlichen Kulter verankert. In Mortimer wuchs die Überzeugung, endlich einen Ansatzpunkt für seine weitere Forschung gefunden zu haben. In dem Ausmaß in dem Mortimers Eifer wuchs nahm er diese Erkentniss jedoch auch mit in den Schlaf. So plagten den Forscher seit seinen Expeditionen in das Zweistromland immer wieder Alpträume in denen er sich einer unnachgiebigem allsehenden Macht gegenüber sah. Manchmal war es Mortimer als ob etwas in seinem Geist ihm zu verstehen geben wollte, dass er einen gefährlichen Pfad beschritten hatte, an dessen Ende eine gefährliche Wahrheit wartete. Mortimer war jedoch nicht bereit sich diesem Bedenken zu unterwerfen und wenn es bedeuten würde, dass er seine dunklen Träume zu Weilen mit einem doppelten Scotch ertränken musste. Alte Kulte in der Neuen Welt - Expedition nach Teotihuacán (1923 - 1924) Eine Lücke in Mortimers Forschung stellte das Problem dar, dass sich die verschiedenen Religionen Arabiens und Europas in ihrer Entwicklung parallel entwickelt hatten und somit gegenseitig beeinflusst haben konnten. Um die universale Natur von Pyramiden zu erkunden, beschloss Mortimer, dass eine Expedition nach Mittelamerika unabdingbar war. Hier hatten sich diese Bauwerke in den alten Reichen der Atzteken und der Maya ganz unbeeinflusst durch semitische oder europäische Einflüsse entwickelt. Für eine entsprechende Expedition gelang es Mortimer schlussendlich auch die notwendigen Mittel für eine Expedition nach Mexiko Stadt einzuwerben. Es handelte sich somit um Mortimers erste eigens eingeworbene Expedition, auf welche er immerhin einen Assistenten mitnehmen konnte. Er rekrutierte hierzu [[Martin McAllister]] einen Promotionsstudenten, der ihn wegen seiner wissbegierigen Art an sich selbst erinnerte. Gemeinsam machten Sie sich auf den Weg und begannen so eine Reise, die beide für immer verändern sollte. Talente und Fähigkeiten Mortimer Rhinehard ist von seiner Profession aus bewandert in '''Archäologie''' und '''Geschichtswissenschaften'''. Da sein Spezialgebiet im Bereich alter Kulte und Religiöser Artefakte liegt, hat er sich darüber hinaus einen beachtlichen Fundus an Wissen im Bereich '''Okkultismus''' erschlossen. Seine Intellektuellen Austausche mit seiner Seelenverwandten Grace Douglas und dem Autor Jackson Elias halfen ihm darüber hinaus auch ein zumindest rudimentäres Verständnis der '''Anthropologie''' aufzubauen. Mortimer zeigt deutliche Züge eines Feldforschers insofern, dass er zwar durchaus bewandert in der '''Nutzung großer Bibliotheken''' ist, diese Fähigkeit jedoch hinter seiner Beobachtungsgabe an Ausgrabungsstätten zurücksteht. Hier ist Mortimer vollkommen in seinem Element und fällt ihm besonders leicht '''verborgene Details zu entdecken'''. Mortimer begann sich früh in seiner Kindheit für fremde '''Sprachen''' zu interessieren. Von seinem Großvater erlernte er die Grundzüge der '''Deutschen Sprache''' und in der Schule '''Französisch'''. Letztere Sprache verbesserte sich deutlich in seiner Zeit in Syrien, so dass er Französisch heute gut fließen spricht. Auf seinen Expeditionen lernte er außerdem sich auf '''Arabisch''' auszudrücken, während er sich für sein Studium alter Schriften '''Latein''' und '''Hebräisch''' aneignete. In Vorbereitung seiner Expedition nach Mittelamerika begann er sich mit großer Ausdauer (und Hilfe einer attraktiven Nachhilfelehrerin) die '''Spanische Sprache''' anzueignen. Dies gelang ihm durch seine Vorkentnisse in französischer und lateinischer Sprache schneller als gewöhnlich. Mortimer hat das Leben eines Gelehrten gelebt und hat nie großes körperliches Training über sich ergehen lassen. Die Einzige Ausnahme macht seine Ausbildung an der Waffe im Großen Krieg aus. Damals wurde er am '''Gewehr''' geschult, damit er sich bei einem Überfall auch verteidigen kann. Außerhalb der regelmäßigen Übungen musste er glücklicherweise allerdings nie Gebrauch von dieser Fähigkeit machen. Wichtige Personen und Kontakte Westeuropa England Wann immer Mortimer kann, besucht er in England seine beiden Eltern '''Percival und Mary Rhinehard''' und (wenn möglich) auch seine vier Geschwister. Darüber hinaus hat er gute Kontakt in die Fachwelt und steht bis heute in regelmäßigem Briefkontakt zu seinem einstigen Mentor '''Sir William Matthew Flinders Petrie'''. Ein weiterer Mentor ist der bekannte Archäologe '''[[Sir Aubrey Penhew]]''', den Mortimer über sein Stipendium bei der gleichnamigen Stiftung kennenlernte. Sir Aubrey zeigte sich sehr interessiert an Mortimers Forschung und vermittelte ihm seine aktuelle Stelle am British Museum. Neben der [[Penhew-Foundation]] ist Mortimer auch er auch British Museum gern gesehen und hat auch einige Kontakte in Regierungskreise, wo inzwischen einige seiner Kameraden aus der Zeit an der osmanischen Front in wichtige Regierungsämter gelangt sind. Mortimer trifft sich außerdem mit großer Regelmäßigkeit in Londons Pubs mit Sir '''Alec Huxley''' einem ehmaligen britischen Militärataché und Lebemann, welcher ein großartiger Unterhalter ist und dessen trockene Witze Mortimer von den schlechtesten Launen befreien können. Frankreich Mortimer hat Kontakt zu einigen französischen Kollegen, die früher einmal im Institut français d’archéologie orientale in Kairo gearbeitet haben. Sowohl aus seiner Zeit in Ägypten als auch aus seiner Zeit der französisch-britischen Kooperation. Herausstechend ist hier wahrscheinlich '''Prof. Dr. Pierre Legrand''', welcher an der Sorbonne lehrt und ein wichtiger Kontaktpartner bei dem Aufbau des syrischen Instituts war. Nordamerika Vereinigte Staaten Mortimer unterhält eine gute Freundschaft mit dem amerikanischen Autor und Abenteuerreisenden [http://ironclad-prophet.wikia.com/wiki/Jackson_Elias Jackson Elias]. Mortimer machte während seiner Ausgrabungen in Ägypten Bekanntschaft mit Jackson. Jackson recherchierte zu diesem Zeitunkt in Ägypten für sein neues Buch "[[The Way of Terror]]", und interviewte im Zuge seiner Recherchen auch Mortimer zu seiner Forschung. Später trafen sich die beiden in London wieder, als Jackson für sein Buch "[[Sons of Death]]" recherchierte. Auch wenn Jackson kein klassisch ausgebildeter Forscher ist, so mag Mortimer seine gründlich recherchierte und zugleich fesselnd geschriebenen Bücher. Der redegewandte und sprachbegabte Amerikaner konnte ihm zudem mehr als einmal beim Umgang mit Behörden, bei anthropologischen Recherchen und Übersetzungen unterstützen. Mittlerer Osten Ägypten In den Kreisen ägyptischer Archäologen ist Mortimer wohlbekannt. In einer Zunft in der sich Grabräuber und Esoteriker die Klinke in die Hand geben, wirkt er dabei auch weniger exzentrisch als im Umgang mit anderen Menschen. Mortimer kennt den berühmten Abenteuer '''Howard Carter''', wobei diese Bekanntschaft insgesamt eher oberflächlich ist. Bessere Beziehungen unterhält er mit dem örtlichen Repräsentanten des British Museum '''Sir William Kinmont''', welcher ihm regelmäßig dabei behilflich ist wichtige Artefakte außer Landes zu bringen. Auch in die arabische Bevölkerung hat Mortimer einige Bekanntschaften, insbesondere der umtriebige Führer '''Haluk''' '''bin Yussuf''' '''Al-Rashid''' (wohnhaft in Theben) hat Mortimer schon zu mehr als einer Grabstätte geleitet. Mortimer hatte darüber hinaus in der Vergangenheit gute Beziehung zu dem Rebellenführer '''Yassin bin Tarek Al-Tahin'''. Ob und wie sehr der britische Vertragsbruch dessen Vertrauen zu Mortimer erschüttert hat, ist Mortimer nicht bekannt. Syrien Die Wege von Mortimer und seinem damaligen Liebhaber '''Dr. Pascal Dumont''' trennten sich in Freundschaft. Der Feldgeologe hält sich viel im Umland von Palmyra auf. Solte sich Mortimer jemals dort wieder finden, würde er diese Gelegenheit wohl für einen Besuch nutzen. Südostasien Indochina Wegen Ihrer fortgesetzten Feldforschung in den englischen und französischen Kolonien Indochinas sieht Mortimer die Frau die ihn am Besten zu verstehen scheint nur sehr selten. '''Lady Grace Alexandra Douglas''' hält sich viel in Saigon auf, wo sie gemeinsam mit französischen Kollegen an Meilensteinen der Völkerwanderung und Entwicklung regionaler Bräuche Südostasiens forscht. Grace ist sich wohl bewusst, dass sie als weibliche Forscherin von einer vorwiegend männlichen Forscherwelt kritisch beäugt wird. Dies hat sie noch härter mit sich selbst und ehrgeiziger werden lassen. Sie hat in vielerlei andere Werte als Mortimer und ein deutlich extravertierteres Temperament. Letzlich verbindet die beiden jedoch ein tiefes Band, welches sich nur schwer in Worte fassen lässt. Expeditionslogbücher